Hoshigaki Kisame, 007: Origins
by KisameHoshigaki257
Summary: The Origins of Hoshigaki Kisame as a secret Agent. AU, first in the Hoshigaki 007 run, based off of Casino Royal. Not as dumb as is sounds so don't judge till you read. Not for kids, T16.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bond. Those who protest this writing shall suffer greatly. Don't bother sueign either, I have no money.

* * *

The room was dark, lit only by the streetlights several stories below. A man with black hair and a tailored suit walked into the room, not minding the darkness. It was his office after all. It wasn't until he noticed the open safe that he felt his blood begin to chill.

He spun around slowly, his long hair not showing his movement as he slipped out of the dinner jacket he was wearing and hung it on coat tree behind the desk, not taking his eyes away from the man sitting only eight feet away in the shadowed corner. Slowly he walked behind his desk and opened a drawer, stripping off his leather gloves and placing them beside a Glock 9mm. He sat down in the leather office chair and gave the other man a tight smile.

"You know T doesn't mind you making a little money on the side Sannin, but she would prefer it wasn't by selling secrets." The man in the shadows said evenly. His eyes were cold as he gently tapped his foot on the floor.

"If this were about secrets, T would have sent a double o, not some wet behind the ears chap." Sannin said calmly, disguising his reaching for the gun in his desk by smoothing his gloves. A tiny smile played across his pale face.

"Perhaps, but things often change." The shadowed man said coldly.

"I see, but to be a double o requires two kills, your files show none." Replied Sannin, a hint of smugness in his rich voice.

"Yet."

"Ah. Tell me, how did he go?"

"You're contact?" the man asked. Sannin nodded calmly as he slipped the gun in his lap and closed the drawer. The man never blinked.

"Not well."

_Sasuke walked calmly into the public restrooms, only to find himself flying into a wall as two hands grabbed and twisted. There was a crack of shattered porcelain and as the young man stood up there was blood dripping down his face. He threw a punch at his assailant, the man who would be sitting in his boss's office in less than four hours, and felt it connect seconds before he was launched through two bathroom stalls by a powerful side kick._

"Ah, made you feel it, did he?" Sannin asked as he poured a tumbler of brandy for himself and took a delicate sip.

"Only a little."

_The man strode through the wreckage and picked up Sasuke. The younger man slashed at him with a small blade, cutting the edge of the man's shirt and drawing blood. They two struggled about, slamming each other into walls, sinks, mirrors, anything they could. Sasuke whipped out a gun, causing a further struggle to erupt. The gun went flying, skittering across the floor. The man finally got an arm around Sasuke's neck and forced him to an overflowing sink. He forced Sasuke's head into the water and held it as the man struggled. After a few moments the black haired man grew still and the larger man let him fall to the floor, then moved to retrieve the fallen gun._

"That's too bad, and we were just getting to know each other." Sannin said as he whipped out his gun and pulled the trigger. There was the click of the hammer striking an empty chamber and the shadowed man held up a full clip of ammo. "I knew you long enough to know where you kept your gun." The man said softly.

_As the man bent over to retrieve the gun, Sasuke bolted into a sitting position and pulled out a gun hidden in his back pocket..._

"So you did. I've heard the second is…" Sannin said as a soft pop was heard from the vicinity of the man's lap. The black haired man fell backwards, rolling out of his overturned chair as brandy spilled to mix with the blood flowing from his body.

_The man whipped around and leveled the gun he'd just picked up, pointing it at Sasuke..._

"Yes, extremely." The man said as he rose from his seat, the light showing his pale orbs, dark marks under each eye. He gave a shark like smile as he turned walk out the door. No one would ever know it was him.

_The man pulled the trigger seconds before Sasuke ever could. The bullet flew through the air faster than the eye could see. Sasuke slumped, the hole between his eyes leaking blood faster than the rest of the wounds on his head._

Slowly, gun no longer visible, the tall man who'd just become one of the highest quality agents of his government vanished into the fog that was starting to gather. In the day, weeks, months, and even years to come his name, so unknown now, would become that of legend.

Hoshigaki.

Kisame Hoshigaki.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is the second story I've posted here. Having watched Casino Royal and listened to the theme song a bit too much I decided Kisame would work really well with the new style of Bond that came with the movie. The first of what may become a series. R&R please.


End file.
